In general, in order to safely receive web pages or Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) data from a web server, a client has to perform predetermined preliminary procedures. Such preliminary procedures each require at least one Round Trip Time (RTT) to exchange messages between the client and the web server.
If the web server accessible on the Internet is far distant from the client that requests a service, then a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection setup procedure performed between the web server and the client, which is one of the preliminary procedures, takes significant time.
Furthermore, it is also time-consuming for a web browser of the client to connect to multiple HTTP servers from multiple domains and obtain respective web pages.
Thus, a method for providing a client with accelerated web services is required.